villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Research of the Unknown: Secrets
Neat is the hand that winds itself about the pen; and this the hollow, found in-between the stretch of thumb and forefinger, that is suddenly awkward in its nakedness, in its vulnerability. Know first a reassurance, I was much akin to you: asleep, unwise, 'protozoac' in both spirit and mentality. Most mortals leave the realm of the living the same, just as they arrive unto the plane of existence alike. Until finally, we might through new eyes leave our hearths, and explore the outer realms of mitigated thoughts. Oh, but there are those who say to drink of the cup of sorrow is to perceive a world of pain sanctified by sweet mystery: but he who has drunk of the bowl of bitterness, and it has only left a rancid mark upon his tongue, and further down, a raw staleness; shall never perceive the world the way that I have already envisioned it. Contrary to popular belief, there are those mortal-bound folk of whom bind themselves to pact with impossible ways of freedom to dark creatures. The kind Nocturne though, has granted me passage to inform the fractured minds of others secrets of the broken Multiverse. There is but one adversity to revealing unfathomable puzzle pieces that hold the large expanse of space-time together. One with such knowledge would be maddened in the sense of the word, unless they were blessed by Her Grace. Understood is that night follows day, and thus day follows night, and so know that this primary insight shall fall alike unto the turbulent evening sea where all faiths are tested. Fear only for a second. Shaken belief is like water for a purpose: in the garden of dawn we shall breathe whole realities. Receive the iteration of thousands of texts, you shall gain no knowledge of what Her Grace has to offer. And so thus, the Seven names is razor-fed and Secret, thinner than cataclysms, tarnished like red drink. The texts and tomes of the Seven mysterious beings keep a Balance. Noted, the Balance and Imbalance are not beyond Her Grace's realm of understandings, yea, She has seen beyond to even Equilibrium; of that, I have no doubt. It is through two of the Seven that they only partially govern the infinite web of cords known as the Balance. It is governed through two others of the course of Life, so that Death may be brought. A great pair again, of the Eternal Darkness, and Blinding Light. Embellishing is not the case when there is one other, that is alone and by itself. Luck might have it that there is only one governed its own sector. These are just the main seven, just among the mortal bound planes, yet not at the same time. It is Absolute, that Her Grace is aware of it all. Further research must be implemented exact as to the reason of why they are among the mortal realm, as Her Grace does not to reveal the reasoning. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Finished Stories